Fantasies
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne owns a lingerie boutique and shows a hard to please customer around her store to help him find something for his wife. One shot


"Hey Rachel, have we had anything delivered today?"

"Not yet. Are you expecting something?"

"We're supposed to receive a shipment of garter belts… we need something to put on the front section. Umm…let me go call the supplier and find out where they are, I'll check and see what we have in the back too. The new girl is supposed to be here in about 5 minutes, so help her get clocked in please and walk her around the store so she knows where everything is."

"No problem MG, I've got it covered."

"Thanks. And don't call me MG." While Rachel waited she straightened up the cash wrap and organized the pens in the silver pencil holder that was on the counter. Four minutes later she heard the ding of the front door opening.

"Hi, I'm Rose, today's my first day."

"Oh yeah. Hi. I'm Rachel. The boss lady is taking care of some things in the back but she wanted me to show you around the store so you know where everything is. You can lock your purse up in the drawer here and I'll show you how to clock it on the computer." Once Rose was clocked in and her purse locked away, Rachel walked her to the front of the store.

"Okay, so this section is for sleepwear; nighties, short sets, and robes for both men and women. The robes are the only clothing we sell for men in the store. Most people who are just coming into the store for the first time, usually start here, all the men start here, that's why it's in the front. Michonne likes to ease the customers into the more racy things. The further you go back, the smaller and more see through they become. You'll want to familiarize yourself with all the different pieces we carry so that you can help the customers better. Some people aren't sure what they're looking for and even if they do, they don't know what it's called."

"What are those tables at the very front with all the stuff on them?" Rachel walked them over to the tables in question.

"These are the fluff tables. They have little gifts and things you never thought you'd want, until you see it. Michonne likes to keep these tables well organized and stocked. There are boxes underneath that you can use to refill empty spots." Rachel lifted the red tablecloth and showed Rose the boxes that were hidden under the table.

"There's a lot of stuff in this store. Did you have a hard time remembering everything?" Rose asked.

"Not at all. Michonne makes sure to only sell the best things here, so it makes it easier to remember what things are called when you want them for yourself."

"She's amazing. A working mother and wife, able to open this boutique and have it be so successful right off the bat. I'm hoping to learn a lot from her. Have you ever met her husband? He's got to be a total looker to have a wife as beautiful as she is."

"Never met him, but the way her eyes sparkle when she talks about him, his got to be a hottie. They have super cute kids too. Okay come with me and watch how I greet this customer." Rachel said hearing the bell ding as the front door opened.

"Hello, welcome to Fantasies, I'm Rachel and this is Rose, is there anything we can help you find today?"

"Well Rachel and Rose, right now I just want to look around and see what you have. I'm shopping for my wife, not sure what she'd like, but I'll know it when I see it."

"Okay. Feel free to look around. We'll be at the register if you need anything." The two women walked away leaving the man to browse the store on his own. They watched him look at several of the pieces, picking some up and touching others. He spent a lot of time at the fluff table trying to find something he liked.

"Too bad he's married, he's fine as hell." Rose said. "Did you see those blue eyes of his?"

"How could I miss them?" Rachel answered. "He's dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, he's wearing cowboy boots and he has a trimmed beard; he's probably going to pick the skimpiest thing in here for his wife. Lucky bitch."

"Who's a lucky bitch?" Michonne asked coming up from behind to startle them.

"You scared me." Rachel said clutching her chest. "Did you get everything figured out with the shipment?"

"Oh yeah, it's stuck somewhere on the receiving dock. I'm getting a 20% credit since it's late. Nice to see you again Rose. Did Rachel give you the lay of the land?"

"She did. I just love this store. Everything is so nice, even if I don't have anyone to wear it for."

"Sometimes you just wear it for yourself. How long has that gentleman been here?" Michonne asked nodding her head towards the lone customer who had his back to them.

"Not too long, he said he was looking for something for his wife. She's the lucky bitch. He wanted to browse on his own."

"What makes her so lucky?" Michonne asked.

"He's hot!" Rose exclaimed. Having sensed he was being talked about the customer turned around and looked in their direction. Embarrassed, Rachael and Rose diverted their eyes to the counter below them, but Michonne held his gaze and gave him a small smile.

"I'll go check and see if he's found anything yet." Michonne left the cash wrap and headed to assist the customer.

"Welcome to Fantasies, is there anything special I can help you with today?" She let her eyes scan his body from his well worn boots to his well fitting jeans and the basic white t shirt that his muscles made look anything but basic. When her eyes met his, she smiled and it widened when his lips parted and his tongue darted out to run across his bottom lip.

"I was looking for something for my wife. She likes pretty things, like what you have here." He looked around the store and them brought his eyes back to Michonne. "But I don't know what to get her." His smooth southern drawl tickled her spine.

"Let's start with a few questions. What would you like to see her in?"

"Just her beautiful skin is enough for me." Rose and Rachel watched, as he looked at their boss in her white bodycon dress, which clung to her every curve and showcased her brown skin to perfection. They noticed how he stared at her cleavage a few seconds too long and her lips even longer. When Michonne turned around to lead him to a different section of the store they were awed that he didn't veer his gaze from her ass even after looking up at them and smiling, acknowledging that he knew they were watching him.

"Lace is always nice." Michonne said to him holding up a hot pink lace teddy. She held it against her body so he could visualize it better. "This is one piece, but we also carry it in two pieces. It'll show off her stomach, if you like that."

"I do. Let's keep looking though."

"We've got babydolls if you like her a little more flirty. This sheer one is nice." She held it up to her body.

"She doesn't need that to flirt. Her smile does that enough."

"It has a matching g string that will show off her... assets, if you're into that."

"I am." He glared into her eyes. "What else is there?" She placed the babydoll back on the rack and led him to a different section of the store.

"We have these garter belts that have the matching bra and panty. Pair them with some thigh highs; it's a pretty sexy look. Does your wife have a favorite color?"

"She does."

"Is there a color that you'd like to see her in?"

"Like I said before, her skin is beautiful enough."

"You might like something from our more risqué section. Follow me."

"Gladly." He moved out of the way to give her room to step in front of him, his eyes immediately went to her ass again. Rose swore she saw Michonne put an extra sway in her hips.

"This section has pasties, body paint and edible underwear. Do you think you'd like any of these?"

"Edible underwear?" Michonne picked up a package for him to examine. "Will it ruin my appetite before I get to the main course?"

"Damn. Did you hear what he just said to her? Smooth ass." Rachel said to Rose.

"I hope her husband isn't the jealous type because his is coming on hella strong." Rose said to her.

"You don't seem like the type to get full too easily, I think you'll be fine."

"Tell me more about these pasties." He said setting down the box in his hands.

"There's different colors and designs and they cover the nipples and areola. The tape doesn't hurt when taken off so she won't have to worry about pulling her skin or anything."

"Those would just get in the way." He licked his lips again.

"Does your wife like perfume? Come with me and I'll show you the scents we just got in." She walked him over to the perfume table and held out a small light purple bottle for him to smell. He shook his head to say he didn't care for it. "This one is my favorite." She picked up a clear bottle and sprayed her wrist with the fragrance. She let it dry before holding it up to his nose. He inhaled and gave a look of indifference.

"Does it smell different on other parts of the body?" He gave a sly smile as she sprayed her neck just below her earlobe. He leaned in to deeply take in the scent, his nose lightly grazing her skin.

"Shit. I feel like I should either go get some popcorn or cover my eyes." Rose said. "His eye fuck should be illegal." Rachel nodded her head in agreement, rendered speechless by the antics of her boss and the hard to please customer.

"Does it smell better now?" Michonne asked him.

"Yeah, I think I like that one."

"Should we wrap it up for you?"

"Not yet. What else do you have, something in the very back maybe that you only show special customers?" She looked around the store and to the two women looking at her from the register.

"I think there's something in the back I can show you. Follow me."

"Always."

"Rachel and Rose, I'm gonna show." She looked over to the man.

"Rick."

"I'm gonna show Rick the special products in the back. Could you two organize the front tables for me?"

"Sure thing Michonne." Rachel watched as her boss led the man to the back through the door that lead to her office.

"Weren't those tables already organized?" Rose asked.

"Yes they were."

"What are the special products in the back? Are they like super expensive or something?" Rose asked Rachel.

"I've never seen any special products in the back." Rachel said to her as they walked to the front of the store.

"You seem like a hard man to please." Michonne told him as she walked into her office, he closed the door behind them.

"Right now I'm just hard." He pulled her into him and kissed the back of her neck. "You didn't say bye this morning."

"I didn't want to wake you. You got home so late and you looked so peaceful sleeping all wrapped up in the covers." He turned her around and kissed her lips grabbing her ass and delighting in the moan she let escape her mouth. "We can't take too long, they might come looking for us." She said to him against her lips.

"I think I messed up those tables enough to keep them busy for a while. Does this dress pull up around your waist?"

"Yes." She started to unbuckle his belt as the hem of her dress rose up past her belly button.

"Good. I need your legs wrapped around mine." He lifted her up and turned her around so that her back was touching the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel her arousal through the small piece of fabric that made up her thong. His hand found her wetness and his fingers moved the obstructing fabric to the side before dipping inside her. She gasped at the sensation. "Fuck Michonne. You're so wet."

"It's been too long. You've been on the night shift for a while and then you just… ohhh shit." She moaned. "You just walk in here looking like a fucking meal. Of course I got wet." Using the strength of many men he removed his fingers and unbuttoned his pants pushing them down, his dick was inside of her before they hit the floor. "Oh fuck Rick." He didn't move once he was deep within her walls. He stilled and just watched her face, mesmerized by how beautiful she was. Slowly he began to pump in and out of her. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too. You look incredible in this dress… Shit." He started to move faster.

"Ohhh ohhh… Rick… Fuck. The desk Rick." He looked behind him to the desk that just so happened to be cleared and he walked them to it, laying her on her back and moving her legs to his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her making her eyes roll back from the deepness of him inside her. Standing back up he ran his hands along her stomach before grabbing her sides for leverage and pistoning into her. He was hitting a spot that had felt ignored lately and her pussy responded in appreciation by becoming wetter and gripping him tighter.

"Shit Michonne. Are you kidding? You're so fucking wet. You gotta cum, you feel too good, I can't… Fuck." He needed to watch her cum, to feel her cum and hear her cum. Smell her cum. All his senses needed to be filled with her.

"Rick. Shit… Ohhhh!" Michonne gripped the side of the desk and Rick's arm trying not to fall over or float, she wasn't sure what her body wanted to do as her orgasm crashed into her, bathing her body in ecstasy. She looked in Rick's eyes and decided she was definitely floating towards the heavens. Her legs were around his waist again as he leaned forward and placed his mouth on her neck.

"Fuck Michonne." He erupted deep inside of her, the force of it, making her come undone again along with him.

"Rick." She whispered. "God I love you." He kissed her neck before bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you too." He touched his forehead to hers and tried to regulate his breathing. "I think I have to get you back out there now."

"I'm the boss, I can take as long as I want." She didn't want to let him go yet, but he slipped out of her anyway. Helping her sit up before pulling his pants back up.

"Commando today?" She asked noticing his lack of underwear.

"One less piece to bother with." He watched her pull her thong down her legs and completely off. "Did I inspire you?"

"These are wet. I can't wear them the rest of the day like this."

"I'll take them home for you." He grabbed them out of her hand, bringing them to his nose to sniff them before tucking them into his front pocket. She shook her head at him.

"Let me go clean up, I'll be right back." She walked to her private bathroom and did her best to wipe away the evidence of their desktop tryst. She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before returning to her husband who was now sitting in her desk chair. She walked to stand in front of him to rake her fingers through his hair to get rid of his sex hair. "I'm glad you came by. It was a nice surprise." He rubbed his hands up and down the back of her legs and she leaned down to kiss him sweetly.

"It was my pleasure."

"Come on let's get back out there." They walked towards the door that led to the sales floor and Rick slapped her ass right before she opened the door. "I'm really sorry we didn't have anything you liked." Michonne said stepping behind the register as Rick stood on the other side of the counter.

"That's okay, maybe next time, thank you for all your help."

"Anytime. Rick..."

"Grimes."

"Anytime Rick Grimes. You have a nice day."

"I'm sure I will now." The three women watched him walk out the door, his bowed legs making them all weak, but only one of them knew exactly what that walk was about.

"Grimes?" Rachel asked. "He's your husband isn't he?"

"Yes he is". Michonne smiled at them.

"Lucky bitch." Rose and Rachel said at the same time.


End file.
